A polarizer is one of the essential components in a liquid crystal display device. A conventional common polarizer mainly includes a release film, an adhesive arranged on the release film, a lower base material film arranged on the adhesive, a polarizing film arranged on the lower base material film and an upper base material film arranged on the polarizing film. The polarizer adheres to a liquid crystal display module through the adhesive. Then, the touch panel and the liquid crystal display module adhere to each other by an air bonding solution; thereby the polarizer is arranged between them.
The air bonding solution is a solution for adhering a liquid crystal display module and a touch panel together. In the solution, a periphery of the polarizer is provided with a certain thickness of air bonding adhesive to adhere the touch panel and the liquid crystal display module together through the air bonding adhesive. In the solution, the liquid crystal display module merely adheres around a periphery of the touch panel; so that there exists a gap between the polarizer and the touch panel. As a result, an air layer may be liable to be generated, thereby resulting in a poor light transmittance of the liquid crystal display device, and easy generation of the Newton ring.